1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the design of electrical circuits, and more specifically to a clamping circuit which ensures that the voltage level at a node is within a specified range.
2. Related Art
A clamping circuit generally refers to a circuit which ensures that the voltage at a desired path/node is within a specified range. For example, a high clamping circuit may pull-down the voltage at the node if the voltage exceeds a specified upper limit. Similarly, a low clamping circuit may ensure that the voltage at the node does not fall below a lower limit. The clamping circuit may need to be designed to meet various requirements which are specific to the environment in which the circuit is used.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.